Five Things CJ Didn't Have to Cover
by celticgothhardy
Summary: What it says on the tin. Multiple Crossovers Some are humor, some are drama.


Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI: New York, Doctor Who, National Treasure, Smallville, Veronica Mars _or_ The West Wing. _I only own concepts.

Note: Times have been changed. I wanted to have this in CJ's perspective and during the Bartlett Administration and some of these are after all that.

_

* * *

CSI: New York (The Cabbie Killer)_

"And for those of you that live in New York for the week you're not with us," CJ started, then waited until the small bought of laughter to die down, "The Cabbie Killer has been arrested. I'm sure many of you were following the blogger's website. NYPD captured him after talking with the blogger and they will have the full story along with the latest."

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Katie."

"Will the President be talking to the the victims' families?"

"The President already talked to the families of the first victims. He will be stopping by the impromptu memorial of the victims to talk with them face to face along with the family of the last victim. He will also be stopping by the hospital where the blogger is resting to congratulate him."

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Jacob."

"Why is the blogger in the hospital?"

"He was kidnapped and almost murdered by the Cabbie Killer."

_

* * *

Doctor Who (Sound Of Drums)_

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Sam. Harris, not you, Sam." She distinguished from the Deputy Communications Director, which received a wave of laughter from the corp.

"Is it true that the President received an invitation from Prime Minister Saxon to come over and be apart of the discovery of a new alien species?"

"Yes, it's true, however, the President respectfully declined to go to the UK over something like this."

"When you say respectfully..."

"He didn't mention little green men. Tyler."

"Why isn't the President going over to the UK over what Prime Minister Saxon claims will be the discovery of the century?"

"President Bartlett is preparing for three separate items this week. I'm sure Prime Minister Saxon will agree that running the country comes over going to another country for scientific discovery."

_

* * *

National Treasure (the first one)_

"Last thing, Benjamin Gates and Riley Poole have just been added to the list of guests coming to the grand opening of the Knights Templar exhibit at the Smithsonian. That event is happening on Friday night. Photos only."

"CJ."

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Sarah."

"Why are these three just being added to the list if they were the ones that discovered the treasure?"

"Secret Service had a hard time deciding. Jane."

"Why weren't they vetted earlier?"

"They started as early as they could. However, when one stole the Declaration of Independence and the other is a computer hacker, they had a hard time deciding. Luke."

"Will Abigail Chase also be allowed at the party?"

"Abigail Chase, who works at the Smithsonian, was vetted at the same time, but since she didn't steal the Declaration of Independence and is not a hacker, Secret Service cleared her early. John."

"Will they be allowed to be around the President?"

"The President wants to congratulate them on the discover and President Bartlett wants to get into a lively discussion with Mr. Gates, who is a history doctorate. There is right now a pool going around the west wing on who will win." That received laughter and she moved on. "Next thing, the Smiths..."

_

* * *

Smallville (the Second Meteor shower)_

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Let me say this first please. The majority of meteors hit Smallville, Kansas at 3:04 PM Central time. There was roughly one-hundred pieces that fell. There have been two deaths and ten injuries, one critical, three serious. Maria."

"Is anybody connecting the first meteor shower with this one?"

"I don't know how you can connect things like these. The scientists at NASA has not seen a clear connection between the two, however they still need to analyze the evidence. Terry."

"What is the extent of the damage?"

"We're not sure yet, insurance adjusters still need to get out there. Gary."

"Why is the military involved?"

"The meteors came from outer space. They may have radiation from solar flares. They're getting the meteors out before it can do permanent harm to the environment and the people. Nancy."

"The previous meteor didn't have military implications. Why does this one?"

"The government was watching the situation last time, and didn't intervene even after several cases of radiation were discovered. We're trying to prevent the same mistakes."

_

* * *

Veronica Mars (The Bus Crash)_

"CJ."

"CJ."

"Lilly."

"Does the police have any idea whether this is an accident or intentional?"

"At this time, they are looking at this like it was accident until otherwise. Richard."

"Anonymous sources are revealing that this was intentional, that there was a bomb planted. Can you confirm this?"

"I know nothing of this source and cannot confirm. Aaron."

"There have been reports of a survivor. Is this true?"

"Yes, this is true. The person is in critical condition. The family wishes that we do not release their names. Megan."

"Is it true that a bomb scare had been called in earlier that day?"

"That is true; that was believed to be false as the caller sounded calm to the operator and they didn't treat it very well. This school also gets bomb scares during every semester exam, so it takes a lot more for the police to completely trust an anonymous tip."

* * *

For _Veronica Mars,_ the police may not have handled that as is. All bomb threats are most likely treated the same. For _Smallville,_ I haven't watched that part; I'm making it up.

For_ Doctor Who, National Treasure _and _Veronica Mars,_ the names of the reporters are screwy. My brain decided to have fun. _NT _relates more to _DW _and _DW_ relates to a different show entirely. _VM_ is however on the spot.

Please review. I would like to write more _West Wing_, but I need to know if I'm writing well enough to fit in. Thank you.


End file.
